The invention relates to a slip-form paver.
Such slip-form pavers are required for making concrete road surfaces. Known slip-form pavers comprise a tractor consisting of a machine frame and four track assemblies carrying different working means for spreading and smoothing the concrete.
Since the desired width of the concrete lanes can vary, for example at merging lanes, a rearrangement of the slip-form paver is often required which can take a restructuring time of two to three days depending on the necessary extent of the restructuring work.
Such interruption of the work is undesirable so that slip-form pavers have been developed which have machine frames that can the widened telescopically (WO95/28525).
While ii is relatively simple to change the frame width of the machine frame telescopically, severe problems may arise if at the same time also the working means have to be telescopically changed in the working width. Problems occur, in particular, with the setting of a correct roof-shaped profile of the concrete paving when changing the working width, since a change of the working width simultaneously causes a change in the height of the concrete troughs at the outer edges so that the entire slip-form paver has to be leveled again.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to improve a slip-form paver of the type mentioned above such that necessary restructuring works for changing the working width are minimized.
The invention advantageously provides that the machine frame has a base frame in which the telescopically operable cross beams are supported, that an intermediate frame is arranged below the base frame, the distance from the base frame being adjustable, and that the intermediate frame is mounted with a working means divided over the working width and adaptable to the working width without any mounting work. The intermediate frame allows for a vertical adjustment of the working means relative to the base frame, whereby changes occurring due to a changed working width may be compensated by the vertical adjustment.
Preferably, it is provided that the working means is stationarily articulated at the longitudinal beams on the outer side and, on the inner side, the working means is articulated and supported for transverse displacement at the intermediate frame. Thus, it can be made sure that with a working means set under an angle, the angle set will be maintained even when the working width is changed so that no new setting of the angular position is required.
For example, the working means is made up by two concrete troughs arranged in succession in the working direction and together cover the working width set. The concrete troughs are also provided with a lateral form. When the machine frame is telescoped, the concrete troughs can also be displaced relative to each other.
The intermediate frame may be connected to the base frame via a plurality of commonly adjustable vertical adjustment means. The commonly adjustable vertical adjustment means allow for a parallel vertical displacement of the intermediate frame relative to the base frame. Here, the angle of inclination of the concrete troughs can be adjusted between 0xc2x0 and 3xc2x0 at most.
The longitudinal beams are each connected to the bas frame through two telescopically extendable cross beams and a piston-cylinder unit. Such a structure has a high stability. At the end of the longitudinal beams, the track assemblies may be pivoted through 90xc2x0. Thus, the slip-form paver can be moved in the transverse direction and may for example be moved onto a flatbed trailer.
The track assemblies may be coupled to the longitudinal beams using a parallelogram suspension. The parallelogram suspension allows for a change of the track width of the slip-form paver without a change of the frame width.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, it is provided that the base frame is mounted with a transverse rail guide having at least two telescopically movable rails, and that a carriage for a working means is movable in the transverse direction on the rail guide. Such a device advantageously allows for the displacement of a working means over the entire working width, with no restructuring work required even when the working width is altered.
The carriage has a plurality of rollers with parallel adjacent running grooves corresponding in number to the number of rails so that at least one of the running grooves engages one of the rails. In this manner, the carriage may always be displaced over the entire working width regardless of the working width set.
Preferably, the carriage is moved on the rail guide using a traction rope.
One traction rope is fastened to beach end of the carriage, a rope winch with a drive being arranged on the longitudinal beams or the track assemblies. Only one drive at a time can be driven on one side of the slip-form paver.
In an advantageous embodiment, the carriage is connected to flexible hydraulic lines supplied via a hose reel. The hydraulic connection on the carriage makes it possible to supply hydraulic oil to hydraulic drives of the working means mounted on the carriage.
The working means may be, for example, a vertically adjustable distributing knife.
At the front of the base frame, a vertically adjustable front wall may be mounted having a telescopically movable wall element on both sides thereof. With the telescopically movable wall elements, the front wall can be adapted to a changed working width of the slip-form paver without any restructuring and, when the machine frame is telescopically widened, it may be automatically extended to the required working width.
The front wall elements are articulately connected to the front wall, on the one hand, and to the longitudinal beam, on the other hand, to which they are connected articulately and vertically adjustably. Thereby, the angle of inclination of the front wall elements can be adjusted.
The working means mounted on the carriage may also be a longitudinal smoothing board attached to the rear o the base frame. In this case, the lateral ends may be connected with the track assemblies so that the rail guide is longer than the working width of the slip-form paver.
The longitudinal smoothing board is coupled to the base frame via two connecting rods so that a longitudinal displacement of the longitudinal smoothing board is possible with a parallel inward or outward displacement of the track assemblies.
Further, the base frame may be mounted with a transverse smoothing board consisting of two board segments hingedly connected in the middle of the working width to form a roof-shaped profile.
The angle of inclination of the board segments may be adjustable via a piston-cylinder unit acting between the board segments. A stop limits the inclination angle downward so that negative inclination angles cannot be set.
The board segments or extension boards fastened thereto may have transversely extending slide rails on which the longitudinal beams can slide in the transverse direction so that the board segments or their extensions can laterally project beyond the longitudinal beams. In this way, it is ensured also for a transverse smoothing board that an adaptation to different working width is possible in a wide range and that with a larger adjustment of the working width, only extension members must be mounted or disassembled.
It is provided that the board segments are fastened to the longitudinal beams so as to be vertically adjustable.
The following is a detailed description of an embodiment of the invention:
In the Figures: